


Thank You For Being A Friend

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [28]
Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Ermengarde thanks Sarah.





	Thank You For Being A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'princess'.

"You'll always be a princess to me, Sarah," Ermengarde told her best friend.

Surprisingly, Sarah blushed. "Oh, Ermengarde, it's been ten years."

"I know you still try to behave like one," Ermengarde retorted, sitting up straighter in her chair.

A little sheepish, Sarah nodded all the same. "I do. It's not about being a princess, Ermie. It's about being kind to others."

"Exactly, and that's why you'll always be a princess to me." Ermengarde hated to repeat herself, but she couldn't explain it better, the way Sarah did. "You were the first to be kind to me at Miss Minchin's. Everyone else either made fun of me or ignored me."

At this, Sarah shook her head. "I never understood why Lavinia saw any point to treating others so horribly."

"I don't know, but I was absolutely miserable until you came along." Ermengarde reached across the space between their chairs and caught Sarah's hand in hers. "I guess I'm trying to say thank you for your friendship. I'd still be fat, stupid Ermengarde if not for you."

Sarah gripped Ermengarde's hand tightly. "You're neither fat nor stupid, Ermie."

"I wish I could see myself the way you do, Sarah." Ermengarde's voice was wistful. "Then I might see myself as a princess, too."

Smiling fondly, Sarah told her, "You'll always be a princess to _me_ , Ermengarde."

"Thank you, Sarah." Ermengarde squeezed Sarah's hand warmly.


End file.
